Disorder Of The Past
by Pamperella
Summary: Le destin fait qu'en une soirée, la vie d'une personne parmi des milliards peut changer. Lui donnant une certaine soif de vengeance, une certaine rage de vivre. Ce destin s'est abattu sur une jeune femme, Arwen. Maria
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviendrais à jamais de ce jour... Ou plutôt de cette soirée, j'avais 5 ans. Nous étions en hiver ; l'odeur du charbon de bois s'émanant de la cheminée embaumée toute la maison. J'aimais cette odeur... Le calme paisible habituel fut interrompu soudainement par trois coups brefs sur la porte en bois de chêne, mon père, assit à mes côtés, se crispa légèrement, surpris que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure. Il déposa son journal sur la table basse, devant le canapé pendant que moi, imperturbable, continuée de jouer avec mes poupées. J'entendis la porte d'ouvrir, le grincement de cette vieille porte se fit entendre tout le long du couloir... Deux hommes se présentèrent à mon père, et enchaînèrent directement par lui demander de les suivre. Mon père refusa en premier temps, leur demandant de le laisser tranquille, après tout, il avait une famille et c'était pour nous qu'il avait abandonné toutes idées de devenir scientifique. Les deux hommes se firent de plus en plus insistant demandant à ce qu'il donne ses recherches en plus de leur offrir sa collaboration. Ne souhaitant pas voir le fruit de ses recherches dans leur main, mon père leur claqua violemment la porte au nez et accouru vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras et m'amena à l'étage. Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai dans ma chambre avec mon père au bord des larmes. Il me déposa dans mon placard, me regarda avec tout l'amour qu'un père peut apporter à sa fille. Il essaya de me sourire, se voulant rassurant et me caressa d'une main tremblante ma joue. Je ne comprenais toujours pas... Il m'embrassa sur le front et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que dise ton papa, tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

— Pourquoi ?

— Écoute-moi ! »

Un coup violent retenti sur la porte, comme si quelqu'un donnait de grands coups de pied voulant la défoncer. Mon père regarda par réflexe derrière son épaule et reporta rapidement son attention sur moi.

« Promets-moi que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici et que tu ne feras pas de bruit !

— Oui papa...

— Brave fille... »

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur mon front.

« Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi papa... »

Il recula et ferma la porte... La dernière image que j'eus de lui, c'est son visage me souriant... Un sourire à jamais marqué dans mon cœur. Un moment plus tard, je pus entendre une porte s'ouvrir en un grand claquement... Un cri... Un coup de feu résonnant encore aujourd'hui dans ma tête... Puis plus rien... Plus un bruit... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans ce placard à attendre désespérément que mon père vienne me chercher. Mon ventre gargouillait, j'avais faim... Soif... Mais mon père m'avait dit de ne pas bouger, et j'allais le décevoir si je ne faisais pas comme il me l'avait demandé. Plus tard, j'ai pu entendre des personnes montaient les escaliers, entrant dans la chambre et laisser échapper des injures... Pendant que je les écoutais, mon ventre gargouilla de plus belle... Leur conversation se stoppa faisant place au silence. Quelqu'un se rapprocha de ma porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Des rayons de lumière m'éblouirent, je mis mes mains sur mes yeux en me plaignant.

« Y'a une gamine dans le placard !

— Quoi ?! »

J'enlevai mes deux petites mains de devant mes yeux qui étaient encore légèrement plissés s'habituant petit à petit à cette vive luminosité soudaine. Un homme brun se rapprocha de moi, il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur et me regarda d'un air sérieux.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Je me contentai de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, n'osant pas répondre, assez intimidée par la carrure de l'homme.

« Viens avec nous, on va t'aider »

Il me sourit chaleureusement et se releva, voyant que je n'étais pas décidé à le suivre, il essaya de m'entraîner avec lui en me prenant la main que je retirai très vite de la sienne en reculant.

« Non !

— Hé... ! Pourquoi ?

— Papa... »

L'homme me regarda d'une mine triste, il se remit face à moi et s'agenouilla de nouveau.

« Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il voulait que tu viennes avec nous pour te mettre en sécurité ma puce.

— C'est vrai ? »

L'homme déglutit et regarda par-dessus son épaule espérant trouver de l'aide auprès de son compagnon. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de descendre les escaliers. L'homme soupira et reporta son regard sur moi quand mon ventre grogna.

« Hé... Tu as faim ?

— Oui...

— Allez viens, je te promets que ton papa ne t'en voudra pas si tu sors de ce placard pour manger quelque chose.

— Mmh... »

Ma faim l'emporte sur ma promesse, l'homme me prit dans ses bras et me fit sortir de chez moi, il me mit à l'arrière d'une camionnette avec l'autre homme et s'assit à côté de moi. Il sortit des biscuits d'une mallette métallique sous un siège.

« Je te le donne si tu me dis ton joli nom... Me nargua-t-il

— Mmh... Arwen

— Enchanté ma belle, moi s'est Angeal. »


	2. Chapter 2

LunaGarden : Chouette ! Ma première review ainsi que followers à ma fanfiction ! Tu verras la suite ! Cela va forger son petit caractère bien à elle ! Et ce ne sont pas les soldats qui sont responsable du meurtre, ils ne viennent que constater les lieux. Merci pour ton soutien ! :) J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour cette suite. A très bientôt ! :D

Ce fameux Angeal me tendit son biscuit, je le pris sans aucune hésitation. Le dévorant à toute vitesse. J'entendis le brun rigolait doucement, c'est pas touts les jours qu'on pouvait voir une petite fille mangeait aussi vite un petit biscuit sec. Son compagnon habillé de la même tenu ne me regardait pas de la même manière, il me regardait de haut, comme une gêne dans son champ de vision.

« Tu comptes pas la garder avec nous j'espère ?

— Tu veux que je la laisse dans cette maison peut-être ?

— Angeal ! Tu te vois avec une gamine haute de trois pommes et demi dans la Shinra ? »

Le fameux Angeal soupira, il posa un regard bienveillant sur moi, dégageant les miettes de biscuit sur mes joues. Son sourire devint légèrement forcé et il reprit la discussion avec l'autre

« Tu as raison... Mieux faut la présenter à l'orphelinat pas loin, je sais que le professeur Parris n'avait plus de famille proche.

— C'est le mieux pour elle, Angeal. »

Angeal acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de me donner un autre biscuit que je regardais avec envie depuis un moment. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait, à l'époque, je vais vous avouer, tant qu'Angeal me donnait des biscuits, j'étais prête à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde. La camionnette s'arrêta devant une grande bâtisse assez ancienne, étant assez petite, je ne suis pas arrivée à lire la grande pancarte au-dessus de la porte. Je me laissai prendre dans les bras de mon sauveur, qui monta les marches de la maison. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et me regarda.

« Arwen... Tu sais, ton papa m'a dit de t'emmener ici...

— Ah bon ? »

Angeal déglutit face à son mensonge, il ne voulait pas mentir d'avantage, mais c'était nécessaire pour me faire collaborer sans pleurs.

« Il a dit qu'il fallait être très sage avec les autres enfants présents ici, et aussi avec les dames qui vont s'occuper de toi pendant un petit moment. Tu me le promets à moi aussi que tu seras sage ? »

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de rester dans ses bras à observer ses yeux trop bleus. Pis, je l'enlaçai au niveau du cou, lui lâchant un « promis » à peine perceptible. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte.

Pendant qu'il parlait avec la vieille femme, je louchais dangereusement en direction de la table de goûter. Angeal me tenait la main, mais sentait surement que je trépignais d'impatience de goûter à ces multiples sucreries avec les autres enfants. Une fois leur discussion terminée, Angeal se pencha à ma hauteur.

« Je vais te laisser maintenant, je te laisse avec ses gentilles dames et tes futurs amis.

— Oui ! Je serais sage ! »

Le brun sourit face à ma remarque et me frotta amicalement la tête, il se releva et fit un signe de tête à la femme avant de se rapprocher de la porte de sortie.

« Angeal ! »

Le soldat s'arrêta net et me regarda avec des yeux étonnés.

« Tu reviendras hein ?

— Le futur nous le dira princesse."

Il ouvrit la porte et me regarda une dernière fois avec un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. C'est aussi la dernière image que j'ai de lui, un sourire avant de partir. Car Angeal n'est pas revenu jusqu'à mon adoption. Je partis dans une bonne famille, ma mère adoptive n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, car elle était incapable d'en avoir, stérile. Et mon père adoptif travaillait énormément, je n'avais pas la chance de le voir aussi souvent que mon vrai père. J'ai grandi dans de bonnes conditions, aimée. Mais j'ai toujours voulu retrouver mon sauveur, toujours voulu venger mon père en apprenant les causes de sa mort. Quinze ans plus tard, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les rangs de la Shinra.


	3. Chapter 3

Il faisait plutôt beau aujourd'hui, pas un nuage ne souillait le ciel offrant un paysage apaisant et calme. C'est aujourd'hui que j'allais savoir si on m'autorisait à rejoindre les rangs de la Shinra. Ayant des liens familiaux avec la branche scientifique, les hauts placés de l'établissement avaient hésité plus à deux fois de m'autoriser l'accès. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons d'ailleurs. Mon père n'allait pas me révéler des projets scientifiques alors que j'avais 5 ans.

Le facteur à dos de chocobo s'arrêta en bas de ma maison, il donna le courrier en main propre à ma « mère » et parti en la saluant d'un levé de casquette. Ne voulant pas attendre d'avantage, je dévalai les escaliers à vive allure et arrachai presque la lettre de ses mains. Elle leva la main au-dessus de sa tête, m'empêchant de la prendre.

« C'est des manières ? Si une personne doit ouvrir cette lettre c'est moi c'est clair ?

\- Haaaanw mais maman ! Cinq jours que j'attends de l'ouvrir de mes mains !

\- On ne rougne pas ! Je n'étais déjà pas « pour » que tu rejoignes ces sauvages, alors un peu de respect !

\- Bien... Mais dépêches-toi d'ouvrir ! »

Vous vous souvenez quand je trépignais en face de la table avec le goûter à l'orphelinat ? Je n'ai pas énormément changé car je bougeais tout autant. Ma mère adoptive me faisait de plus en plus râler à déchirer petits bouts par petits bouts l'enveloppe. À croire qu'elle en prenait un malin plaisir. Elle déplia enfin le papier, et mit lentement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

« Tu fais exprès là ?

\- Moi ma fille ? Faire exprès ? On n'insulte pas sa mère bigleuse ! »

Elle sourit et me mit une gentille tape sur la tête avec la feuille de papier. Elle lut à haute voix d'un ton solennelle le texte.

« Mademoiselle Arwen Jemisons, de naissance Parris. Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous bénéficiez d'un magnifique bon d'achat pour le magasin « La fanfare des matérias de beauté »...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ta lettre d'admission bécasse, c'est des pubs et seulement des pubs ! Je te fais marcher depuis le début et toi tu cours. »

Je la regardai avec un regard haineux, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Elle me caressa la joue et partit à l'intérieur de la maison en gardant son rire diabolique. Je soupirai et commençai à la suivre quand une bande de filles crièrent d'une manière des plus bizarres, comme des groupies... Je me retournai et vis les filles en question.

« MAIS TU L'AS VU ! IL EST TROOOOP BEAU !

\- GRAAAAVE JE SUIS SÛR IL M'A FAIT UN CLIN D'ŒIL A UN MOMENT !

\- HAAAANW LA CHAAANCE ! »

Ça existe encore les groupies dans les parages ? Je pensais qu'elles étaient parties avec la démolition de la seule salle de concert de notre trou paumé. Par curiosité, je me rapprochai de mon portail afin de mieux les entendre.

« ENTRE NOUS, SEPHIROTH EST LE PLUS CANON !

\- GRAAAAVE ! LES DEUX AUTRES NE LUI VONT PAS À LA CHEVILLE ! »

Sephiroth... Donc les premières classes du soldat étaient dans le coin. Ils n'étaient encore jamais venus dans les parages, il fallait que j'aille les voir ! Je partis en courant à l'intérieur de ma maison et hurla à ma mère que je partais en ville profiter de mon bon d'achat. Je m'habillai autrement qu'en sarouel débardeur et partie pour la ville à bicyclette. Il y avait beaucoup de monde en ville, plus que d'habitude, à croire que les membres du soldat étaient une attraction à eux seuls. Je me garai un peu pus loin de la foule, afin de ne pas rouler sur tout le monde, et j'avançai à mes risques et périls à pieds dans cette armée de personnes. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de coups de coudes que je me prenais, le nombre de fois où on m'écrasait le pied sans s'excuser bien évidemment.

Je ne voyais absolument rien, j'étais trop petite pour voir ce qui se passer devant. Je reconnus une voix, une voix plus que familière.

« Sephiroth, fini veux-tu... On attire trop l'attention.

\- Tu serais jaloux camarade, de ma popularité ?

\- Non, j'aimerais qu'on évite une trop grosse émeute, même trois soldates premières classes ne peuvent répliquer en cas d'attaque dans ces conditions.

\- Oui, oui, très bien. Mes demoiselles, excusez le, c'est le genre d'homme a paniqué pour un rien. »

Je pouvais entendre le ricanement des groupies à la fin de la réplique du grand soldat, mais il m'importait peu, l'homme qui lui parle, j'en suis sûr, j'en suis certaine. Angeal ?


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde se bousculait autour de moi, voulant tous voir les grands soldats de leurs propres yeux. Je me retrouvai en train de voyager de gauche à droite, me laissant emporter par l'émeute. N'en pouvant plus d'être secouée, je m'éloignai et pris une grande respiration. Une camionnette me frôla et ordonna à tout le monde de dégager du chemin, menaçant de les faire passer sous les roues de l'imposant véhicule.

« Allez les filles, on embarque ! »

Une voix autoritaire et de loin amicale donna cet ordre aux trois militaires. Le plus convoité des filles râlât un instant, pour une fois qu'on remarquait ses talents à juste valeur.

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer, ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant. Ayant encore un peu de mal à retrouver à certains rythmes de respiration, étouffée précédemment par les groupies. J'essayai d'appeler le soldat, pour qu'il se retourne, qu'il m'adresse un seul et unique regard… Mais il monta à l'arrière de la camionnette sans se retourner, donnant au passage un coup amical sur l'épaule d'un de ses coéquipiers. Le véhicule démarra et klaxonna de nouveau pour que la foule s'écarte. Je n'ai plus réfléchi à ce moment-là, je me suis retournée et j'ai enfourché ma bicyclette, je pédalai aussi vite que jamais pour être au niveau du camion. Celui-ci, maintenant que la route était dégagée, avança plus vite que prévu. Il y a autre chose dont j'ai oublié de vous parler, mais en grandissant je pense que mon taux de « chance » comme on a dans les jeux vidéo à baisser soudainement et ne cherche plus à remonter. La roue avant de ma bicyclette ricocha contre une petite dalle, surement délogée du sol de la grande place par le véhicule militaire. Mon guidon tourna violemment et d'un coup sec, me faisant perdre l'équilibre et basculée par-dessus mon vélo. Je n'étais pas très chanceuse mais j'avais de bons reflexes, m'évitant de me casser quatre dents contre le sol. Honteuse, je restai un moment allongée ventre contre terre, n'osant pas bouger. Un premier ricanement se fit entendre, venant d'une des filles totalement folles des soldats.

« Mais regardez là ! Elle n'est même pas capable de rouler droit avec sa bicyclette bon marché ! Ma pauvre fille, tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne t'aient toujours pas accepté parmi eux, ils ont une certaine classe que tu n'auras jamais ! »

Mon visage se crispa de rage, essayant de me retenir de ne pas lui coller ma main contre sa face. Je me relevai sans faire aucune réflexion, tapotant mon pantalon afin d'enlever la terre au niveau de mes genoux. Elle continuait de rigoler, encourageant ses amies à faire de même, et tel un fidèle mouton, c'est ce qu'elles firent. Je relevai ma bicyclette sans leur adresser le moindre regard, je partis en direction de chez moi à pied, avec mon vélo dans un sale état.

Sur le chemin, je pouvais sentir de nombreux regards portés sur moi. Une goutte de sang perla sur ma joue, je me rendis compte que j'avais une légère coupure juste en dessous de l'œil. Je l'essuyai rapidement à l'aide du dos de ma main.

Arrivée chez moi, je balançai le vélo sur mon allée et rentrai en poussant violemment la porte d'entrée.

« Arwen retient la porte pour tout l'amour de la déesse ! »

La voix de ma mère résonna le long du couloir, je n'y fis même pas attention et continuai de claquer les portes jusqu'à ma chambre. Je sautai de tout mon long sur mon lit et blotti mon visage contre mon coussin. Je pus entendre quelqu'un ouvrir tout doucement la porte de ma chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… ?

\- Mmh…

\- Quand on est polie avec sa maman on ne grogne pas tel un animal.

\- Mmh… »

Elle soupira et me donna une tape sur le dessus de ma tête. M'ordonnant au passage de regarder ses yeux en face et non les plumes du coussin. Agacée, je me relevai et croisai les jambes en face d'elle.

« Grande déesse, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ! Regarde l'état de ton si joli visage ! Dit-elle en portant une main sur ma joue.

\- C'est rien ! »

Énervée, je bougeai ma tête contre son contact avec mon visage. Elle enleva sa main et me regarda avec un sourire légèrement forcé.

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose… Peut-être que ça te mettra de meilleure humeur… J'ai trouvé bizarre moi aussi que la Shinra ne te donne pas de réponse aujourd'hui, eux qui sont tellement carrés dans tous ce qu'ils font normalement. Donc j'ai appelé pour savoir ce qu'il en était de ta candidature, ils m'ont répondu qu'il avait égaré ta lettre d'admission et qu'il t'attendait de pied ferme pour la semaine prochaine… »

Ma mère me regarda avec des larmes au bord des yeux, ne pouvant plus les retenir elle porta une main à son visage et laissa couler quelques-unes d'elles. Elles étaient loin d'être de joie. J'hésitais entre être heureuse ou culpabilisée, j'allais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, mais je laissais ma mère adoptive seule dans cette grande maison, elle allait surement se demander souvent ce que je faisais et si j'étais toujours de ce monde. Je la pris dans mes bras en lâchant un remerciement à son oreille. Elle me rendit mon enlacement en continuant de pleurer inlassablement.

« Je te promets de t'écrire et de revenir chez nous. »

* * *

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie énormément l'intérêt que vous apportez à ma fiction ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis en attente depuis un moment, mais voici enfin LE quatrième chapitre, c'est pas trop tôt ! Le cinquième ne devrait pas tarder aussi normalement ! :D Je répondrais à vos commentaires dans le prochain chapitre. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! 3 A très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Razoue - Merci ! Oui, je te réponds grave en retard et pis je m'en fous parce que je te parle de l'autre côté, pas besoin de te faire passer un message par une fiction ! xD Cloudy arrive, MOUAHAHAHAHA

Cracotte16 - Merci infiniment d'avoir commenté, oui, généralement les parents n'apprécient pas de voir leur "bébé" partir pour faire une guerre, d'où le mot "Sauvage" que la mère répondra à Arwen ! :) Malheureusement non, elle l'a raté de peu ! Mais attention à la suite de la fiction ! :)

LunaGarden - Elle avance cette fiction, elle avance ! Et je te remercie pour ce soutien ! Chaque soutien me poussa à continuer et à ne pas mettre cette fiction de côté ! :)

* * *

Les jours passaient à une allure folle, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'avais tellement hâte d'enfin pouvoir rentrer parmi les rangs de la Shinra. Ma valise était prête depuis très longtemps, à vrai dire, dès que ma mère m'avait annoncé la nouvelle, j'ai attendu qu'elle soit le dos tourné pour faire gaiement ma valise. Ne pas vous imaginez une nouvelle fois que la voir dans cet état ne me fait pas de peine, bien au contraire... Mais quand son rêve devient enfin réalité, on ne peut qu'être fière. La veille de mon départ, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'avais la voix d'Angeal qui résonnait au plus profond de moi. L'avoir vu sur la place du marché m'avait rassuré. Enfin décidé à dormir, j'éteignis la lumière de ma table de nuit et me laissai entraîner dans un sommeil profond. Un rayon de soleil vint s'écraser contre mes paupières fermées, me réveillant doucement.

« Arwen ! »

La voix de ma mère me fit sortir un peu plus vite de mon sommeil, je me frottai les yeux et répondis d'un grognement habituel.

« ARWEN ! »

Je grognai plus fort croyant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ma réponse toujours en me frottant mes yeux embrumés.

« Descend bon sang ! »

Maintenant de mauvaise humeur dès mon réveil princier, j'enfilai mon vieux sarouel et descendis rejoindre ma mère devant la porte d'entrée. En voyant dans quel état de « non-réveil total » j'étais, elle écarquilla les yeux et excusa la personne se tenant devant la porte. Elle me poussa dans le sens inverse pour que je retourne dans ma chambre.

« Il y a un soldat qui vient poliment te chercher et toi, tu arrives avec cette horreur qu'on dirait que tu t'es fait dessus !

C'est un sarouel...

On ne discute pas ! Va t'habiller petite pouilleuse de fille ! »

Je pouvais l'entendre rire à se dernière remarque, qui n'était pas si drôle pour moi. Doucement, je réalisai qu'elle avait dit le mot « soldat »... Je me retournai vivement vers mon pendule.

« Bordel ! J'ai hiberné ! »

Sonnez le clairon, il était grand temps pour moi de me mettre dans une autre tenue et de descendre avec ma belle valise qui commençait à prendre la poussière. Je dévalai les escaliers, ne manquant pas de faire taper le bas de ma valise contre les marches, et rejoignis ma mère qui essayait de retenir le soldat en parlant de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard, me voilà.

Il était temps jeune fille, vient embrasser ta mère ! »

Sans crier garde, elle me prit dans ses bras, serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. La scène amusa légèrement le soldat, on pouvait deviner un léger sourire sous son casque néanmoins. Je me décollai d'elle et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue.

« Je n'aimerais pas interrompre quoi que ce soit, mais mes supérieurs ont été très clairs sur les horaires à respecter. Je suis nouveau moi aussi et je n'aimerais pas avoir de problèmes dès le début... »

J'acquiesça de la tête et m'éloigna lentement de ma mère pour me rapprocher du soldat. Je détournai la tête ne voulant pas garder comme dernière image de chez-moi ma mère en pleur sur le pallier de la porte. Nous marchâmes jusqu'à cette même camionnette qui était sur la place du marché la dernière fois. Il m'aida à monter et tapa deux coups brefs à la petite lucarne entre nous et le chauffeur. Celui-ci démarra le véhicule et nous partîmes enfin pour la Shinra. Essayant de trouver une occupation, j'essayai de deviner à quoi ressembler ce cher soldat sous son casque. Rien qu'à sa voix, on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas bien vieux, peut-être dans les mêmes environs de mon âge à moi. Sentant un regard plus qu'insistant, il tourna sa tête vers moi et regarda autre part directement. Comme gêné par la situation et le fait qu'une femme le regarde aussi bizarrement.

« Q-Quelque chose te-te dérange ?

Vous êtes obligé de garder votre casque quand vous n'êtes pas en service ?

N-N-Non...

Enlevez-le alors, c'est bizarre de parler à quelqu'un dont le casque est beaucoup trop grand pour sa tête. »

D'abord très très hésitant, le jeune homme enleva son casque lentement en évitant de croiser mon regard. Il déposa son couvre-chef sur la continuité du banc à sa gauche. Il avait la peau très blanche, des cheveux aussi bien coiffés que les miens, en toute ironie bien sûr, blonds tel le chocobo du facteur. Ses yeux étaient clairs et on pouvait voir sa certaine timidité se refléter à l'intérieur.

« C'est mieux ! Et au faite, moi, c'est Arwen Jemisons !

Cloud... Cloud Strife... »


	6. Chapter 6

LunaGarden : Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que tu suis ma fiction avec un immense intérêt ! Et je te remercie une nouvelle fois d'être une aussi bonne commentatrice ! xD Et oui ! Le petit Cloudi arrive rapidement ! J'essaye de me centrer le plus possible sur mes souvenirs du jeu Crisis Core pour la suite que tu vas lire très bientôt ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir et te donner encore plus envie de lire ma fiction par la suite ! :)

Kimo gaig : Merci d'avoir lu le début de ma fiction, et heureuse de savoir qu'elle t'a plu. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour publier aussi rapidement que possible une éventuelle suite. Bonne lecture à toi !

Voici donc mon chapitre number 6 ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

La camionnette partait à vive allure de mon village, je pouvais le voir devenir de plus en plus petit. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que j'admirais le paysage, je n'étais jamais sorti trop loin de chez-moi. Le jeune Cloud s'était endormi, surement bercé par les légers mouvements du véhicule. On pouvait voir la formation d'un léger filet de bave au coin de sa bouche et entendre sa respiration lente et sereine. Me disant que le trajet allait être surement long, je l'accompagna et ferma lentement mes yeux.

Des voitures... Des coups de klaxon... Où sommes-nous ? Mes paupières papillonnèrent quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lumière et me réveiller doucement. De grands bâtiments nous entourés, l'ambiance était assez sombre. De nombreux commerçants marchandaient sur le bord des routes, des enfants avec les genoux salis par la suie se couraient après dans les ruelles. Maintenant bien réveillée, je répondis avec un peu de retenue à une fillette qui me fit un salut énergique de la main. Sa mère, ayant vu ma réponse, pris le bras de sa fille et la gronda discrètement en se penchant à sa hauteur.

« On ne familiarise pas avec les soldats !

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais ! On rentre maintenant ! »

J'étais aussi perdue que la fillette, pourquoi autant de méfiance envers des protecteurs qui ne veulent aucun mal... ? Les amortisseurs de la camionnette eurent un peu plus de mal à amortir une bosse vicieuse. Cloud se tapa le derrière de la tête contre le métal froid du véhicule, sous le choc, il se réveilla en se massant l'endroit du coup. Le chauffeur rigola du pauvre blond qui ne se laissa pas faire en lui répondant d'un grand coup de pied sur la lucarne.

« Tous aussi aimable...

\- J'aurais dû te réveiller avant...

\- C'est-c'est pas grave...

\- Mmh... Dis, nous sommes à Midgar ? »

Cloud me regarda avec de grands yeux, se massant toujours l'arrière de la tête. Il porta un regard autour de lui et sourit légèrement.

« Tu n'es jamais allée à Midgar ? »

Je répondis en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite. Je suivis son regard et m'arrêtai sur un groupe de soldats qui surveillaient la ville, marchant en rythme.

« On ne devrait pas tarder à arriver à la Shinra. Je te montrerais ta chambre et dès que tu seras prête, tu devras rencontrer Lazard Deusericus, le directeur du SOLDAT. C'est lui qui te donnera les informations nécessaires à ton intégration. »

Je soupirai, tant de formalités. Ce n'est pas demain qu'on allait m'autoriser à partir en mission si j'ai bien compris. Ou à m'apprendre à perfectionner mon maniement d'armes ! Le véhicule s'arrêta à une grille, deux soldats vinrent vérifier nos identités avant de nous ouvrir le grand portail en fer. Cloud remit son casque en me souriant.

« Je reprends du service !

\- T'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas avoir de mal à te reconnaître, tu es le seul avec un casque trop grand ! »

Je rigolai discrètement après ma remarque qui avait vexé le soldat. Il me regarda en faisant mine de « bouder » et descendit de la camionnette arrêtée devant un immense bâtiment. Je le secondai et admirai la structure la bouche à demi-ouverte. Cloud me réveilla en me bousculant avec ma propre valise, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'établissement. De nombreux soldats rentraient et sortaient, ne laissant aucun répit aux grandes portes en verres qui se balançaient inlassablement. Je le rejoignis d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas encore où me mettre dans ce tout nouveau monde.

« Le dortoir des soldats est au 2e étage, deuxième porte à droite. Ce sont des chambres mixtes et...

\- Euh... Pause ! Mixte ?!

\- Oui, il y a une minorité de fille ici, les supérieurs ont jugé inutile de dépenser de l'argent à la création d'un dortoir à part qui n'aurait servi qu'à 7 ou 9 filles. Tu auras peut-être de la chance et la chambre que tu auras ne seras pas encore occupée.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Je t'assure que non, tu peux toujours demander un changement de chambre si ton colocataire t'ennuie... »

Je roulai des yeux et soupirai à nouveau... Au pire, qu'est-ce que je risquai mise à part un viol pendant mon sommeil ? Cloud me sortit à nouveau de mes pensées, décidément, en posant sans réelle délicatesse, mes valises devant une porte. Il regarda dans sa poche, à la recherche de clé, et ouvrit la serrure. Il se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté pour me laisser entrer en première. Je ne pus m'approcher de la chambre, des odeurs nauséabondes de linges sales, voir d'aliments périmés, envahirent mes narines. Je plaçai mes mains au niveau de mon nez et avançai vers l'inconnu tel Indiana Jones. Cloud m'imita, il rentra derrière moi, près à appeler quelqu'un si on venait à tomber nez à nez avec un cadavre qui aurait pourri là depuis au moins 3 mois. Personne n'était mort, mais si je devais réellement vivre ici à présent, le cadavre se sera moi.

« Une chambre pas encore occupée... Hein ? »

Cloud me regarda tout aussi perdu que moi, il ne teint plus et sauta sur la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Il sortit sa tête dehors et prit une grande respiration.

« Quelqu'un peut réellement vivre ici ?!

\- Surement mais pas moi ! Je refuse de dormir ici !

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser là... »

Cloud fit mine de réfléchir en portant une main à son menton, toujours avec sa tête en dehors de la pièce par la fenêtre. Il acquiesça, à croire qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Il sortit sa tête et me regarda.

« Celui qui devait partager ma chambre et repartit chez lui, trouvant le soldat trop dur. Tu peux toujours partager la mienne en attendant que Lazard ne t'en trouve une nouvelle ! »

Je souris face à cette bonne nouvelle, enfin une qui me plaisait ! Je pris mes valises avec entrain et sortis presque en courant, accompagné du soldat, de la décharge. Il me montra fièrement sa chambre, me détaillant chaque rangement minutieux qu'il exécutait. Ses deux seules règles étaient de ne pas toucher à ses affaires et d'avoir un minimum d'hygiène. Choses que j'approuvais moi aussi de mon côté. Ma tenue enfilée, je m'apprêtai à intégrer dignement une des escadrilles auprès du directeur.


	7. Chapter 7

La tenue était bizarrement à la bonne taille, cachant pratiquement entièrement mes formes de jeune femme. Le seul et unique détail trahissant mon sexe était mes longs cheveux noirs, bien que les hommes aux cheveux longs existent aussi certes. Sephiroth en est la preuve dans la Shinra même. Je me les attachai en queue de cheval simple sous mon casque avant de rejoindre Cloud qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Il était adossé au mur et faisait semblant de taper une montre invisible sur son poignet ne manquant pas une remarque sur le temps de préparation d'une femme. Je n'y fis pas attention et le suivis jusqu'au bureau de ce fameux Lazard, d'un style assez simple, comportant uniquement un bureau en demi-arc de cercle avec ordinateur. Un homme d'âge mûr était assis face à l'écran, blond dans un costard d'homme d'affaire avec les lunettes qui nous complète le look parfait de l'homme sérieux et pas très compatissant. Sans dévier son regard de la machine, il me fit vaguement signe de me tenir face à lui.

« Arwen Jemisons hein ?

\- O-oui... Monsieur.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer en détail le fonctionnement de notre structure, on vient de nous signaler une invasion de Bandersnatch dans le local 5… Les scientifiques ne font décidément pas attention, je pense sanctionner incessamment sous peu les gardes de cobayes. »

Il soupira et s'adossa un peu plus à sa chaise en la tournant vers moi, pauvre petit soldat dont personne ne voulait. Il déposa ses lunettes sur son bureau et se frotta les yeux.

« Je peux juste vous informer sur le nom de votre escadrille, ETO 41. Elle est composée uniquement de nouvelle recrue comme vous pour le moment. Votre premier entrainement commence demain, je vous propose de faire, seule, le tour de votre futur « maison », si puis-je me permettre. »

Il replaça ses lunettes en prenant soin de bien nettoyer le verre à l'aide d'un mouchoir en tissu sorti de sa poche de veste. Lazard regarda Cloud, resté en retrait au fond de la pièce au niveau des immenses portes, et lui fit signe de se mettre face à lui à mes côtés.

« Elle est sous votre responsabilité pour la journée, je vous charge de lui montrer les lieux importants ainsi que les salles d'entrainements. Les salles de laboratoire attendront, les 1ère classe sont en train d'y faire un grand ménage.

\- Oui, Monsieur !

\- Faites attention à vous Jemisons, je ne tiens pas à perdre une nouvelle recrue le premier jour. De plus une fille de scientifique de renom… Parris c'est cela ?»

J'allais remercier cet homme, avant d'entendre sa dernière remarque sur mes origines. Il ne pouvait pas voir mon regard sous mon casque, mais je suis sûr qu'il lui aurait glacé le sang. Je me contentai d'affirmer d'un mouvement de tête mon premier et véritable nom de famille. L'homme sourit et se repositionna face à son ordinateur, nous donnant l'autorisation de quitter la pièce.

Cloud me fit visiter à peu près tous les recoins de la structure, des pièces à ne surtout pas fréquenter, aux bons endroits. Rassemblant toutes les qualités en ma faveur, ma maladresse se rajoute à un merveilleux sens de l'orientation. A un point où je ne compte plus les fois où ma mère avait dû venir me chercher sur le chemin de mon école… Perdue sur le propre chemin entre son lycée et sa maison… Oui… C'est possible, il suffit de s'appeler Arwen. Il n'est donc pas obligé de vous soumettre mon inquiétude face à la taille monstrueuse de la Shinra.

« J'ai eu énormément de mal pendant les deux premiers jours, ne t'en fait pas si tu te sens perdu sur le moment. Tu peux toujours demander ton chemin à un autre soldat qui traine dans le coin, il saura te renseigner, du moins j'espère…

\- J'espère aussi… »

Le blond se tourna vers moi et laissa deviner un sourire rassurant. Je lui rendis son sourire, et lui proposa de rentrer à notre chambre. Pas que la journée a été éprouvante, mais je préférais rester dans un endroit calme pour pouvoir écrire une toute première fois à ma mère, et remettre mes idées en place. Cloud était d'accord, nous allâmes en direction des dortoirs.

Les entrainements étaient finis, tous les soldats trainaient dans le couloir, Cloud en salua quelques-uns, je me contentai d'un signe timide de tête en suivant bien le jeune soldat à la trace. Tous n'étaient pas comme le blond, je pouvais entendre des remarques comme « Une fille ?! Elle ne tiendra pas 2 jours… » ou bien encore « J'me la ferais bien celle-là ! » ou encore plus vulgaire « Une femme s'est fait pour écarter les cuisses et cuisiner pour les vrais héros ». Souviens-toi des paroles de Lazard, Arwen… « Ne pas mourir le premier jour »… Donc avant toute chose… On ne met pas son poing dans la figure des vrais zéros.

Je me reteignis en serrant les poings et en n'hésitant pas à doubler Cloud pour arriver plus vite dans la chambre. Cloud me suivit à la trace à son tour, ne voulant pas que je le sème. Arrivée dans la chambre, je balançai mon casque sur mon lit et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. Je contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir, mes traits étaient affreusement durs, et mon regard sévère. J'allais devoir me blinder émotionnellement pour vivre parmi eux. Pour commencer, on abandonne le dernier signe distinctif de sexe. Je pris la tondeuse de Cloud, du moins j'espérais qu'elle lui appartienne. Et je commençai à ma raser les deux côtés de la tête. Ce n'est pas sans une pointe d'émotion que j'enlevai mes longues mèches de cheveux. Une fois ma tâche finie, je ramassai mes cheveux tombés dans le lavabo et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux rasés, m'autorisant à sourire à la pensée de l'histoire racontée par ma mère. Celle de Mulan, jeune fille rejoignant des troupes d'armée dont seuls les hommes ont normalement le droit de faire partie.

Cheveux en main, je sortis de la salle de bain sous le regard plus qu'étonné de Cloud. Je les jetai dans la corbeille vide, et souris au blond.

« On va voir qui sont les vrais héros maintenant. »


End file.
